Stuck in a spiders web
by Edward loved Elric
Summary: Roy loves Ed, Ed loves Winry. But when Roy didn't gets what he wanted, he have to choose his darker side...yaoi and straight, The chapters are really short! and please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Ed got the order to check old-abandoned house outside central. He and Al were not together in this mission. The wind flew his bangs and his amber eyes looked more fiery. The house looked creepy and seemed like it had burned. As Ed entered the wooden floor creaked but not by him, as an old sound greeted him "hello pipsqueak". "Who are you calling pipsqueak?!" Ed shouted. The figure came out of the dark it had long black(if you see the brotherhood part then you will see that he has black hair) hair, thin in appearance; he had an oroborus tattoo on his cloths. "Envy..." Ed murmured. He clapped his hands and a blue sparkle was formed making his automail hand a small knife. "Ha ha you are thinking that you can defeat me?" Envy said laughing. Ed wanted to finish him fast, again he clapped his hands and another blue sparkle, and the even floor creaked forming spears which formed towards Envy. But another red light glowed from Envy and within time he was a blond with large blue eyes, Ed stopped it was the one he doesn't wanted to hurt, after all it Winry who he had formed. Envy laughed saying "Stupid human emotion!" and slowly but firmly penetrated his hand in his lower half, Ed just looked at his face and saw the jealousy. _This is Envy, Winry is not like this_ he thought but now he cannot take any action, it was too late. Ed felled down with a thud on the floor and became unconscious after he heard a gun fire and "don't die fullmetal..."


	2. Chapter 2

the kiss

Chap 2

Ed opened his eyes and found that he was in someone's room, it was blue color and designed army style, he was wearing a white shirt and his own pants. He looked beside and found Roy beside him. _What am I doing in this bastard's house? _Ed thought as he shook Roy up. "What happened fullmetal, mhm? Roy asked rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his usual white shirt with black pants. "What the heck am I doing here?" Ed asked seeing the room properly. "Uh... don't you remember...you were stabbed by lust and I came there, and the doctor told that...mmm...you should rest here and Al came some hours ago to see you" Roy told and went back to sleep, "and I have no extra bed so you have to sleep here". Ed kicked Roy slightly and went back to sleep. "Now what?" Roy asked keeping his eyes still closed. "Nothing" Ed told and made a frowned face .

Roy smiled and thought that today was his holiday so he can sleep extra. He turned around and saw two eyes staring at him. He blushed which he never did in front of Ed. "What's the time?" Ed asked smiling. Roy was just seeing him and when he was shaken "...u...m...8 I think" Roy answered. "Great I should leave!" Ed shouted and sat up. When he tried to walk he felt that his head was spinning, just as he was falling down Roy ran and caught him. "You can't go home yet, the doctor said you to rest" Roy told as he caught him. Ed clenched his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth holding his stitch. "If you need anything just let me know." Roy told closing his eyes and giving an expression that he has to work. "I just needed to go to the bathroom" Ed told holding Roy's shoulders. Roy kept one hand of Ed on his shoulder and his own hands on Ed's waist. Just as they tried to walk further Ed tripled down in his slippers and pushed Roy, He dint control his balance and fell down with a loud sound on the bed. As he had a grip tightly on Ed, he fell upon him.

Then they can't, can't stop staring, their eyes were glittery, they never had this new sensation. As their lips crushed in each other and tasting each other with their tongue. Ed slowly closed his eyes and broke the kiss. "I am sorry I didn't mean to" Ed told and sat up and picked up Roy too. "It's not your fault" Roy told looking elsewhere. They knew it that can't even talk for some days. They were full of shame…


	3. Chapter 3

The movie

Chap 3

They sat down for breakfast when Al came. They didn't even look at each other. Al stared at both of them with quizzical eyes as they eat silently. After Roy finished he got up and headed to the library. "Brother, what happened?" Al asked as soon as Roy left. "Nothing to you" Ed told taking a sip of tea. "Don't you believe me?" Al asked again. "Okay, don't create a scene I am telling, it's actually… how am I going to tell you…" Ed told keeping his hands on his forehead; he took a deep breath and started. "See, I didn't know that I am properly okay, so Roy helped me to get to the bathroom and I tripled and pushed Roy, he fell down on the bed and he had a tight on me… on me so I also fell and, and and ….we…..I mean not purpose you can tell…kissed…". Al was half laughing half crying he didn't know what to do then. He thought he was in a hell and death place."Brother don't worry, it's just a mistake" Al tried to comfort him. "Oh yeah, what will others say 'the state alchemist kissed the colonel' and what about Winry!" Ed shouted. Al knew his brother had a big crush on Winry, from childhood and for Winry she too loved Ed. "Anybody didn't see you so don't worry" Al again tried. "Okay…" Ed sighed.

Al went back home, but Ed stayed. Roy got back and saw Ed as usual with his book, surely on alchemy. He liked that look of Ed when he was serious. "Like to watch a movie fullmetal?" Roy asked. "Okay" he told and looked up at Roy's blushing face. Roy was having so interest in it but Ed he was yawing, "Man! It's hot!" Ed shouted as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the crouch. "It is so boring I would have read, it was better than watching this movie." He said his muscles were sweating. _Nice body, though he is 16 …what am I thinking!_ Roy thought as he blushed seeing him, he was blushing the whole time-when he loosened his hair, shook his head in order o free his hair. Till the movie was over he blushed. Ed started snoring at end. "I am going out; don't watch the one in blue tapes!" Roy told as he went out the door. Ed opened his eyes and grinned… "So let's see what's with the blue tape" Ed told rubbing his hand and grinning. He went to the self and took out the blue tapes, "hmn, 18+" Ed told as he switched the TV on. There was a girl, moaning, naked, asking to touch her, a man came and …,"What the… why does he have this video?" Ed told ad he switched it off. He saw he can't take it any longer, he was hard, stiff and Horney. He ran towards the bathroom and unzipped his pants. "Oh, this will take time…I have to think of her again" He told closing his eyes to start jerking.


	4. Chapter 4

**please! till take this till chap 6 it is written by my sis and I took hold from chap7**

someone else

Chap 4

Roy came back and saw Ed snoring on the sofa and the TV was on with the blue taps_. That idiot! I told him not to watch!_ Roy thought as he woke Ed up from the sofa. Ed rubbed his eyes and saw Roy standing, staring at him angrily and pointing towards the TV. "Can't you read it is written 18+! And I told you not to watch!" Roy shouted. "I am so-sorry, I just wanted to see what It was and I didn't see any further!" Ed told. "Okay, from now don't dare to see what I have asked you not to, come on its late let's sleep" Roy told releasing his breath. Ed didn't wear anything except his boxers. Roy only wore his blue pants and tried to not look at him. But he has to, when the moonlight fell on his face, when his hair was flying with breeze and his soft snores made him more beautiful. _Why is this happening, I can't keep control, I can't, I have to. _Roy thought as he leaped upon Ed. Ed was still sleeping. _A kiss can't harm, and I don't think he will wake._ He leaned down. His fleshy lips looked so tasty that when Roy started kissing he didn't stop. Ed slowly opened his eyes and felt a shock. Someone was over him, sucking his lips. He had another shock when he saw it was nobody else than Roy. He pushed him back rubbing his lips. "What were you thinking you were doing?!" Ed shouted. Roy didn't told anything and again climbed on him. He pinned him own with his both hands and again started to kiss. The blond seemed to struggle, but no use the flame alchemist was stronger. He moved down sucking on his skin till he reached his chest and stated sucking the nipples. "Are you going to rape me?" Ed asked expecting for a answer thinking he would stop, but he didn't. Roy sucked them so hard that Ed can't stop his moans. "Ro-Roy pl-please s-stop" Ed tried to say. Roy felt what he was doing, he felt like burning himself. "I am sorry Ed; I can't stop myself, as I wanted you only you badly. And how can I stop I actually love you" Roy told putting his hands on his forehead, not seeing the blond who was in distress. "I am sorry Roy, I already have someone, someone for whom I can give my life. And you know who it is" Ed told taking heavy breaths. "Why are you sorry, I just wanted to…" Roy told in a blurry voice. Ed smiled and came closer to him and turned his face towards him. "But, if you want to continue then I will sacrifice a little. I wanted to lost my virginity with her but…" Ed told as he kissed him. He made Roy lie down and said "Now it's my turn" as they kiss. Their kiss didn't end, however Ed was feeling a little uncomfortable. He then went down to open Roy's pants. Roy felt the soft hands of Ed pumping at his length. "Ed…E-Ed-E….Ed" Roy moaned. Ed opened his boxers. Roy made Ed stop and quickly opened a bottle of lotion and speared it on Ed's length. He then slowly penetrated his manhood into Roy. Roy clenched his teeth and the room filled with cries he then thrust it inside him and stared coming in and out. Roy's cries filled the room, It seemed he wants more. When He heard Roy gasp he knew he was hitting his bundle of nerves, a wave of pleasure ran through Roy. After some time Ed thought it was enough and saw Roy helplessly lying down. He went to him and released his breath giving him a soft kiss on his blushed cheeks "It was no-nothing th-than a small sacrifice" Ed told as he lied down to sleep. He thought of Winry all the while they were having sex.


	5. Chapter 5

lucky me!

Chap 5

Ed got up found himself on Roy. He remembered what he did last night and felt like a 500kg hammer. He got ready and left within some time. He left a note to Roy so that he doesn't worry. He went to the station and bought two tickets to Resemble. He went hotel as fast as he can. "Al take your things we are going home for some days" Ed told and packed his own things. Now he just has to wait till evening.

When they reached the station, they were half an hour early. "Brother why are you in a haste?" Al asked. "I will tell if you stop playing with that stray cat!" Ed shouted as he saw the time on his watch which denotes of a state alchemist. The train came and Ed gushed in, Al had to run too as his brother was fast. The train started in some time. Ed as usual staring out of the window. He knew what he was doing, he was going to tell Winry how much he loves her. "Brother you didn't told why you were in haste?" Al asked again but got no answer. IT was morning when they reached there. Al again founded a cat and was begging to take it. "No! not now." Ed answered every time. Through the narrow roads Ed could smell the fresh side of the country. The people who knew them greeted them and some even teased Ed about being short. The breeze he is feeling its many days now. He can see the old house on the top with the sign board written 'Rockbell Automail'. Ed came to the front door and ringed the bell. Pinako was preparing breakfast when she heard it. "It's pretty early for customer" Pinako murmured. "Who is it?" Pinako asked as she opened the door. "Oh…you didn't call that you will come Edward?" Pinako smiled. "We just came for a visit" Ed told, "Where is Winry?" Ed asked. "She is in the shower." said Pinako. "Winry….. See who has come!" Pinako shouted. She looked around and the first thought that ran down her mind was 'is it Ed?'. She quickly dried her hair though they were wet and wore her usual dress. She quickly went down to the kitchen and her eyes were wide open. It was after all Ed. "Good morning Winry" Ed greeted. "Did you break your automail?" Winry asked sitting on the chair. "What do you think? You two are just mechanics to us?" Ed asked picking up his tea. After breakfast Ed went to his mother's grave. Den was with him. He bought some flower a walk to his wers for her which he kept on her grave. "Mom, you know I love Winry, but can't tell her. I can't find any good timing for it. But today no matter what I will tell her and yesterday what I did, please find a way to forgive me." He told and went back home with Den. There was no one except Winry washing the plates. "Where is Al?" Ed asked. "He and granny went outside the town for a match and if wins he will get a cat." said Winry smiling. "And they will come tomorrow" she told giggling. Ed pinched himself to make sure that he was dreaming or not, no he isn't. He got a nice long time with her now. He thought grinning. By thought of what he will do to her, he was getting hard. He rushed up to his room to hide how aroused he was.


	6. Chapter 6

The confession

Chap 6

Ed closed himself in the room for hours. He just thought of ways to tell Winry how much he loves her. "WINRY, I want you. No too sexy, I want you to be mine, Nah. Ok, I love you Winry, and I want you to be mine. That should work." He thought. He went out of his room and turned right to Winry's room. He again loosed his hair and the afternoon light made it shine. He took a deep breath and Just when he was going to enter her room, he heard some loud moans. He opened the door slightly and couldn't move his eyes what he saw. "E-ED…Oh Ed, don't s-stop" he heard Winry say. Her one hand was brushing through the rough material on the top, her nipples were being seen, the other hand ran through her panties and they were wet. "I love you Ed, don't leave me" again she cried. She stopped a couple of time, tears building in her eyes. He didn't saw more. He was again aroused. He doesn't have to ask her whether she loved her or not. He went down to the dining room and sat down to think. He was now sure that she loves him as much as he loves her. After sometime Winry came down and saw Ed sitting. She gaped, as she thought whether he heard her or not. She asked what he would like to eat now and his answer "Whatever you will make.". They sat down together taking each other's glimpse. Her smile made him light every time. Ed was suddenly eager to kiss her. They never sat alone so they never can talk peacefully except today. Winry got up to wash the plates, but Ed grabbed her waist, hugging her tightly. "Ed, w-what are you d-doing?" Winry asked blushing, sure he heard her. Ed got up and pinned her to the wall. He started kissing her neck. "Winry, do want me?" Ed asked nibbling her neck. "Do, you love me? Ed asked again gently biting her neck. "Y-yes…" Winry answered turning her face other side. Ed smiled and again turned her face towards him. Winry blushed and her eyes were glittery. Ed bought her closer, their eyes shut. He pressed his lips on her. She was dying to taste his lips. She felt it so good though she didn't know what it was as he was kissing so hard, biting off her lips. He can't keep control as bit her lips, which leads to a moan. He licked the upper lips as sweet apologize. "I love you… I need you Winry…" Ed murmured in her ears. "Ed' I-I can't love you, I am sor-sorry" she told. Her eyes were full; the tears are going flow within some time. He cannot believe what he just heard; it was like his heart stopped. "Please don't lie to me, I can't stay without you, I love you…without you I will di …" Winry kissed him before he could tell. "Don't say you will die…I can't stay away from, you will be gone…" Winry whispered in his ears hugging him tightly to show how much she needed him. tears rolling down her chin. "Winry… I have to but I promise you, after we get our bodies back I will never leave you…" Ed told nibbling her earlobes. Ed gave her a tender kiss on her forehead just to see her smile.

He trendrously kissed her on her lips and then on her neck. He kissed her hugging her, feeling her soft breast. He slowly opened her top and saw that she had no bra on (she never really wears one when she is home). He rested his face on the sweet molds of her breast, teasing her about them. He quickly sucked those pink nipples making her moan. He bit them, sucked them and cupped them. "Ed m-ore" Winry exclaimed. Ed suddenly pinned her down on the sofa and thrusted his automail finger though the sweet flesh between her thighs. Some strange gurgling sound came which indicated she was wet. He stopped for a moment and bent down near her arousal and started to lick. "E-Ed ah…ah…" was the only sound that came from her. He got down her arousal and started hastily tried to find the point that would make her squirm. He tongued her both with thrusting his fingers. She was nearly going to climax but suddenly Ed stopped giving her a last tongue. He held her tightly clenching his hands on her waist. He gave her a soft a kiss on her cheeks. I was near why did he stop? Winry thought. Ed smiled and opened his boxers; it was there his manhood standing before her. Stiff and steady as him."I always wondered where your height went and now I know…" Winry giggled touching it slightly. It was stiff and hard as she licked it. She didn't know what she was doing, she just sucked it. Ed bit his upper lips to stop the moaning. He slowly arched his back, feeling the delicious sensation he always wanted. She felt him twist in the sofa, as she tasted his pre-cum. . "AH-AH…HMN", "W-wait" he told. "I hate to say it but, I can't hold it anymore" He told stoking her hair. She moved up towards him giving him a sexy look. He liked that look, thinking how his un-cute mechanic became so curvy. Ed at once laid her down looking her face; her half-lidded eyes were covered by her hands. He thusted slowly, making her cry. Tears dwelled down from her eyes. She tried to control her scream, but was not that easy. He can't see her cry, he was inexperienced with women, though he had it one night before. He slowly rubbed her tears. "Winry, you see I am inexperienced with women and I don't know how to do it without hurting you….." He told as his golden eyes glittered. Winry smiled but she just thought what he said "inexperienced with 'women'. Why women were mentioned? Did he had it with a male or something?. But she wasn't taking it deeply, as her head was screaming like her, she arched her back taking deep breaths and calling his name. " E-Ed don't 'pant' st-stop now….". Ed was too close now, and can also feel her tighten her grip. He moved in and out. She screamed, moaned and cried unable to talk. "I-am cl-clos-slose….." she added lightly holding on him. She knew he was close to, as she licked his plus point, yarning another moan from her lover.

They came together shouting their name in the air, feeling the hot liquid spill on their body. They panted heavily lying on each other. Winry's hand still wrapping Ed's neck, she put a soft kiss on his head.

They cleaned themselves playing and caressing with each other, when they heard many loud banging on the front door. They hurried and dressed themselves. Winry ran up to open the door and saw two people one male and the other female (her customers) Staring at her with tiredness. She remembered that she had told them to come near 5 but now it was more than half-an-hour. "Miss Rockbell we came here from 5 and were calling you nonstop." one of them said. "Uh-sorry for keeping you waiting I was uh…asleep you know" She lied and smiled (an anime sweat drop on her head). They entered through the front door and down to the workshop. Winry saw the women customer giggling seeing her hair messed up, after particularly seeing Ed. She gave them some drink and told them to wait for some time till she prepares and comes. She went up to her room to make some lists, Ed from nowhere came and gave her a tight hug. Winry liked to be in his arms, but not this time. She had too many works, and especially the women customer who was giggling. "Ed move up, there are customers…!" She whispered loudly. "Okay but, I will sleep with you," he frowned. She smiled and kissed him sealing the promise. She was down doing her work when again Ed called. "Win, I am hungry?". Winry on the other hand became angry. "Can't you see there is a sandwich on the table Ed?!" She shouted. She looked at her customers and sighed. She heard the female customer giggled and murmur 'men'.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am writing from this chap**

Fear call

Chap 7

Ed wasn't hungry of food when he asked, he was hungry for her. He cannot wait for her doing the work. To drift his perverted mind he gobbled down more than 4 sandwiches. He looked at the clock and saw it was just 8; he blew his bangs unable to wait for her. He wanted to taste her mouth, and make himself comfortable between her two soft molds on her chest. His mind played many ideas about what he was going to do with her.

Winry looked up from the customer whom she was fitting the automail, she briefly took a break to drink water but Ed the pervert didn't let her instead kissed her like there is no tomorrow. She heard the telephone ring two times and was irritated why Ed wasn't picking up. She left his customers for some time making a frown in her face. _Where the hell is he?_ She thought and saw him sitting and drooling on the dining table. She picked the phone first before screaming at Ed.

"Hello, Rockbell Residence." She answered cheerfully.

_Why this bitch? "_Uh-cornel Mustang speaking is fullmetal there?" The person asked.

"Yes, I am calling him…" She said, and looked at Ed who was still drooling.

"Ed, get up the cornel is speaking! And stop drooling I know what you are thinking!" She said and giggled, she covered her hand on the receiver so that he doesn't hear it.

"Who is callin…" His eyes wide with fear, he thought he has stopped this at that moment why did he called here, surely to tell him something on the philosopher's stone, he thought. He caught the receiver in his automail hand and the other brushing it. Winry thought it would be important military stuff, so she should leave him alone and after all her customers are waiting.

"H-hello, c-cornel?" he spoke nervously.

"Hello, E-fullmetal, don't be afraid I am not talking about it." Roy told calmly.

"Okay…why did you called?" he again asked nervously but hastily. He just wanted to finish the conversation between them as soon as possible.

"Fullmetal, don't be in a hurry. Why? I can't talk to you we are still friends, but if you want to finish fast then I will tell you. I found some information on philosopher's stone and am willing to give you, so when you will return meet me at my house, alone" Roy told the last word huskily which lead shivers on Ed.

"Okay, thank you, bye" Ed told and cut the line. He sighed that it was only about philosopher's stone. His hands rubbed through his hair and looked whether Winry was finished or not.

-Central- Roy Mustang's house-

He heard the phone clicked and was sure Ed would come after some days. An evil grin spread on his face as he adjusts his pants up. _How hard it was_, he thought. To hold the moan while pumping on his length listening the one he loved talk. "I am waiting Ed, I am waiting." he said and buttoned his pants. He swallowed the remaining scotch in his glasses which send a burning sensation on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Want to be with you

Chap 8

Ed looked for Winry who was bedding goodbye to the customers. She thought of resting but the thought of Ed invaded her mind about how he was drooling. _He must have made plans for tonight_. She thought and saw him standing on the doorway. She can see his pants tighten but he didn't rush. "Are you done Miss Workaholic?" he asked in a teasing voice. Winry didn't mind and walked past him to the kitchen. She was just going to take the eggs out when Mr. Pervert (Ed) hugged her waist tightly, "Hungry" he told not leaving her. "I will make dinner if you leave me please?" She said sighing. He hugged her more tightly till she was out of breath. "I am hungry, hungry for you…" he said huskily running a finger through her sun kissed hair.

Winry sighed again thinking what she will do with his pervert lover. She turned around at last stealing a kiss from him. He slowly rubbed his hands on her back. But she indicated to move to her bedroom, all the way kissing they reached the room half naked. Most of their cloth has been fallen all the way. She permitted Ed's tongue to explore her mouth. She was going to make a comment when Ed particularly was going to rip of her bra. He really wanted to feel her softness. He again started to explore her and swiftly removed her panties not releasing her lips. He stopped for a moment and almost grinned. "I want to see you doing it yourself" he told rubbing his hands on her. "N-no, I can't" She nervously told, it was too embarrassing for her, especially in the front of him. He was slightly disappointed. "Why?" He asked kissing her on her cheeks. "I-it's too embarrassing doing in the front of you!" She again gained her voice. Ed smiled, "But please I want to see you…." he added hopping she will start. She didn't tell a word, she has to give what makes him please. She forced him move away from her, as she started to finger herself, she pinched her nipples and made a sharp moan crying his name. Her fingers thrusted in her sweet inner flesh. Ed's breath grew stronger; he was hot as sweat dripped from his forehead. His member was seeking way to get out of his pants, but his eyes were only on her though it was paining like hell. She suddenly stopped feeling her closeness and looked at Ed who was breathing harshly. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" she mocked pointing his pants. He saw himself and nodded. He swiftly opened his pants, and moved over to her smelling her arousal, but she pushed him back. "What happened Win?" he asked totally confused. He was so desperate to enter her and now he was stopped again.

"I want to play with you" she told like an innocent child. Ed looked again confused; he could see the playfulness in her eyes though. "What? How?" He asked again. She slowly pinned him down and stated sucking on his skin. He heard her murmur 'like this' to softly to be heard. Her right hand traveled down to his abdomen making small circle till it reached its ultimate destination and started pumping it. He now knew what she meant by play. Her hands pumped on his length till her mouth reached. She licked the tip of him and saw him gasp. Ed slowly felt her mouth covering his length full. He cried out in pleasure. He thought that she sure knew how make him moan for more. Winry sucked it hard feeling Ed's hand on her head asking for more. She could feel him tighten, as he arched his back and twisted with pleasure. He came out calling her name, she licked the rest of his seed, and she didn't know it tasted salty. Winry was surprise to see him still stiff as before, just he was out of breath.

He saw Winry and came up again. He made her comfortable on him, and saw her smiling as the moonlight reflected her eyes. He hosted her up to make himself ready. "Ready yet?" she asked, hopping for yes. He nodded. She slowly pushed herself onto him, moaning lightly. She clenched and unclenched his grip on Ed's shoulder, forming wordless cries. She threw herself forward before ridding on him. Her cries and moans mixed with his name forming wave of pleasure through them. The wind coaxed them from the pain only letting them moan. He loosed his grip on the sheets and holded on her hair. Her inner muscles clenched holding tight his member as he saw Ed biting her lips off when she bent down to kiss. His hands slowly moved to her breast from her waist, fondling with it yarning another moan from her. They were at their limit and the release was close. Winry shut her eyes and formed and sharp cry before releasing her seed with him. They panted heavily. Winry hugged Ed tightly and felled asleep on him, both didn't care whether they were clean or not as long as they were with each other.

Central- Roy Mustangs house

He was all alone again. Tears dwelled from his eyes as he finished his fourth bottle of vodka. His room was dark, from the very begging when Ed left. He cannot drift his mind away from the younger man, even in headquarters when he was all alone with his paper work, he cried softly. In the lunch break he stopped going out and stayed in his office to release his tears. During night when he was called to the pub he would ignore them, but when they force he had to go and for most important he wanted to burn some people when they insulted something about Ed, but he stayed clamed and cut his hand with a piece of glass instead, hiding under the table. He also remembered that night when he was coming alone and was drunk, he saw a blond and thought that it was Edward and was just going to rape her when he saw it was a girl. More tears dwelled when he remembered how Ed told he loved somebody else. "Why Ed? Why? Why can't you love me?" He said in a blurry voice. He thought to kill himself many times and also tried to, but the promise he made to Maes about becoming the fuh`ere held him back. The dark haired man suddenly laughed "Wait Ed, you will be mine…." he said and took the last sip from the bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

The sun rays fell on her, she blinked a few times seeing Ed. She suddenly remembered that Al and Granny would be coming at any moment. She quickly cleaned herself and looked at the mirrors to see if check the marks. Luckily only two were there on her neck which was hidden by her hair. She looked over Ed and found many marks on his shoulder. She went near him to wake him up, she shook him at first. No use. He pulled her towards him and tucked her under him; she was now surrounded by her arms. She tried to push him but he didn't move. She sighed and kicked him out hardly. He waked up before falling from the bed.

"Are you trying to kill me this early morning?" He said rubbing the back of his head. Winry didn't say anything; she moved closer to him and started cleaning him. He was confused, but he didn't say anything. After she was finished she gave a long sigh. "Al and granny will be coming any moment, so get dressed." She told as she descended from the door. Ed yawned and moved towards the bath room.

Winry cleaned the sofa as she saw her cloths lying down on the floor till her bedroom. Her bed was scattered, the house smelled of sex. She covered her bed with a new sheet and looked back when Ed came out of the bathroom. "Can you please pick up the cloths lying outside?" She asked. Ed frowned and went out nodding to pick up the cloths. She was almost done just a little Room freshener and she can go to make breakfast.

Central-head quarters

He looked at his subordinate who asked him that question. He didn't know what to say, there was no answer to this question. "Sorry lt. I cannot tell you, and that's an order" he commanded. Riza looked at him "Sir I want the answer because I asked you this as a friend." she said. She went near his desk. "Sir please, I have never seen you crying till Hughes death!" she yelled. "You will know later, please can you leave me alone?" He asked as the blurriness came back to his voice. Riza didn't told a word, she went out locking the door behind her. She came to take some important paper when she found out that Riy was crying. He have never seen thisman cry, and never like this. She heard he stopped going to lunch and the pub after Ed left to see his friend. _He must know something, I must call him_. She thought.

Resembool

The room looked again fresh, no lying cloths and no smell lingering the sex with it, a knock was heard several time, as Winry rushed out from the kitchen. The door creaked open and there stood a small old lady grumbling angrily to herself, at her mere inches stood a lage suit of armor with its head staring at the ground. "If, I just wouldn't took that hag!" Pinako said moving past her grand daughter , Winry took that as a lost match and sighed at her grnanny, the lound sound of creaking floor was a bit low, out of sadness. The breakfast was arranged , tea was hot and the table was set, Pinako sat heavily on the first chair she found and stated lighting her pipe. Al looked like a puppy, sad sitting in a corner. He so hopefuly wanted a cat, even he had decided a name.

Ed saw the older and only adult over the house grumbling loudly about the match and how a person named "Alan" had tricked them, here was his brother sitting in the courner , he slowly went down taking his place and gave a loud yawn for someone notice him. Al looked a like a pupping wagging his tail at the masters presence, he merely looked at his brother when he came but shouted out his usual call 'brother', Ed smriked at him and granted a good morning slowly. "Brother did you packed up, you know the train must be just in a few hours" Al said, Winry glared at both of them for a while, as her smile faded but she didn't show it. Ed, knew what she felt and now he too felt gulity too, somehow he had to leave. Just then the lound crumbly sound of the telophone ringed twice.

Ed, received the phone this time. He heard a familiar sound from the otherside and assumed it was .

"Hello? can I speak to Edward Elric?" she asked

"It is me Lt" He answerd, he was a bit worried about her voice, she smeed to be in rush and her shaking voice idecated her worry

"Oh, Edward, sorry to bother you but I was really worried about th Colonel as -" she rushed her words but was soon cut off by Ed

"What the fuck will I do about that bastard?!" he practically shouted out but added a apology after it.

"I actually wamt you to tell me anything you know, it just…he was crying today morning and he…stoped eating his lunch too and I am too confident that he stopped eating dinner too…" the last word she told was shaky as if she was going to cry.

_what he did?! _"Sorry Lt., I really don't know what happened and I think he may get sick if he dosen't stop it." he said,much calmly, he sighed not getting a response from the otherside_. Why did that bastard didn't saw her?! why me?!_.He knew, staying with the colonel for half her lifetime had devoloped a feeling towards the colonel, it was after all natural.

"i-its okay…Thank you" she told and cut out the line before Ed could even say 'no problem'. He quickly put the reciver down and made his way to the kitchen.

Winry pulled up the box of blue prints and set it aside on the table, he other mechanical parts were lying on the whole granny was tootied so she decided to take a quick was sitting outside enjoying the view why his brother packed up. She sighed and whished that that could stay a little longer. A set of hands wrapped round he waist suddenly, but she recognized the the automail arm which the person had on. "Ed…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am sorry" he said placing a soft kiss on her cheeks, she was truly adorable when she flushed and Ed liked it more than her face that was flared up with anger. He knew somehow it will be difficult to stay away , but he had to. "Its okay, I will wait and you told you will never go away when you will bring Al's body back right?" she said as a palyful smile find its way to her face, he leaned more towards him and placed her soft lips on his. Without knowing Ed deepend the kiss as he moaned in his mouth. Soon they had to part as they were out of brearth and for Ed his brother was calling him as he looked up at the clock seeing I was nearly time for departure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! yaoi! Don't like don't read obviously! And warning to all who don't like dark side of Roy Mustang!**

Chap 10

Ed dozed off for sometime not noticing his sleeves slide down; they were near from central. Whenever he closed his eyes He saw Winry; smiling at him and there was a glow her face. Al didn't notice his brother falling asleep; He saw a station coming near. He looked at his brother, who was drooling and grinning. He thought of shaking him up first, but then noticed several small marks on his brother's shoulder. _Are they bug bites?_ Al thought. The train came to a halt, jerking up Ed from his seat. He rubbed his eyes and heard the loud shouting outside the station; it was indeed Central station. He moved his luggage from the upper bunk and went out waiting for Al. They haven't talked all the way, not a single word. Something send flash through Ed's mind, as if he was forgetting something important. He remembered about the colonel, saying something about meeting him today. He has certainly got important information.

They entered the hotel they always stay. Ed was too hungry as always and rushed down to the restaurant. Al didn't ask about the marks, he was curious to know whether they are of that. Ed came back to their room after some time, cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. "Hey Al, I am going to colonel's house. He has an important Piece of information." He told casually not looking directly to him. Al was reading a book; he barely looked up to nod when he remembered about the marks. "Brother!" Al shouted, Ed was half way out on when he looked back. "Uh…your shoulders I-I mean the marks on your shoulders, how did you get them?" Al asked unsure, he wanted to frame it more correctly. Ed was not so surprised but he didn't want to tell him yet. "I will tell you later, when I come back." he said and shut the door tight. Al knew 'later' means never. There were just some doubts left now to know what his brother did.

The wind blew harshly that evening. He was sure that Mustang would have really useful information; otherwise he would just slip through the bathroom and start it again. He saw the large gate and slowly opened it. He felt something strange when he entered. He knocked a few time, there were no answer. The light of the house were dim and looked scary. He thought he wasn't home yet, he turned to move away. A tall and with dark colored hair man hugged him tightly. Ed was scared; he looked up and found Roy staring at him. He just came back from work and was surprised to see his love waiting outside. "Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" he asked the blond, leaving him. Roy saw Ed was clearly uncomfortable. His face hid down his bangs when he answered. "Yeah, I uh…you told that you got something important so I came" He said softly, unable to meet the gaze of the older man.

The older man took him inside, smiling so much like an evil master. He saw Ed in his usual attar, except he let his hair loose. "What is the information?" he asked curiously. He looked at the older man removing his military coat and taking out a document. It was an old document tied with laces. He went near Ed, which was too close. He showed it to him, but before he could take it; he hoisted it up his head. "Are you teasing me?" Ed asked still trying to catch it. "You know something Ed; there are many people in the military especially the higher up who would be interested to know what you committed." He said moving much near to his face. There was a moment of silence. Roy was the first to speak. "Anyway, I cross a dangerous way to save you two from them, if they knew that a state alchemist committed the taboo , you only know what will happen" He said much louder. "What do you want?" Ed asked timidly, scared what he will do. "I want equivalent trade" He whispered and went more near towards his lips till they ultimately meet each other. Ed pushed him back rubbing his lips with the back of his hands. "What do you want from me?!" he shouted regaining some power.

"I want you to pay with your body, becoming my dog." He said grabbing his arms tightly. He trashed him beside the sofa pinning him down, something in his head has gone numb Ed thought, because he was unable to think straight. He tried his best to move colonel from him, but his hands and legs were caught. "N-no! I wouldn't go that low!" He again tried. "Oh, you mean you will not become my dog? Then okay I will just burn the information and Inform general Haruko about the taboo you committed. It is really okay it is as your wish." he told in a very calm voice. Ed stared dumb, _how? How did he become so cruel?_ He thought. What should he do? The information is really important and most of all if people knew what they committed then there will be no way to bring Al's body back. _Think bimbo think!_ He repeated. "I w-will be your dog…" he didn't know what he just told, it just split out. He has to bring Al's body back no matter what and things like this don't matter. "Good, now stop trembling." Roy said sucking on his ears. Ed didn't felt anything, like a prostitute doing his work.

Roy moved up to Ed's mouth starting a kiss, Ed unknowingly let Roy's tongue explore his mouth. A knife started stabbing his heart, as if he cheated on somebody. 'Winry' he remembered, how he is going to tell her? If this happened every day he would go mad without her. He needed to cry, somewhere alone. He didn't felt Roy moving his shirt and sucking on his skin, the only thing mattered was Winry. A moan escaped as he cannot keep quite when his nipples are sucked to the point that it changed color. Roy slowly unbuckled his pants, and swiftly moved Ed's boxers, exposing his inner height. He felt Roy's mouth pumping up and down on his length, though it wasn't hard. He didn't moan he clenched his fingers on the sofa to stop it, only hard breath came out.

A sharp, gentle pain started invading in him, a shrill cry forced out of his mouth. He felt Roy entering him and he can't keep quiet, but not in pleasure, in pain. "S-s…otp it y-you bas…". Only some small moans escaped unknowingly. The pain soothed and a rush a scary waved of pleasure through him. His hips rocked against the thrust that Roy endured. Roy moaned with a mix of Ed's name which indicates how close he was. He felt Ed's closeness too, as he was tightly clinged on him seeing. They released each other's seed, Roy shouted out Ed's name before his release whereas Ed cried out sorry to Winry which annoyed Roy.

"You know, don't call out when you are near because you will always call out her." Roy told dressing himself, he didn't knew why all of sudden his kissed Ed's forehead who was panting heavily. Sometime later he cleaned himself and dressed properly, it was almost night, Al should be worried. "Won't you wait till dinner?" Roy asked him when he saw him descending through the door. "No, Al is worried and there is no need that you will cook to your dog do you?" He said angrily carrying the documents out of the house. He wasn't going to the hotel first. He entered an unknown pub which was near Roy's house. He just ordered a scotch. After finishing his last drop of it and reading the last page of the document, he felt tears forming on his eyes. There were not too people in the pub that time, only the casher, two drunk and the barterer. He buried his face into his arms and sobbed slowly. He still can't believe what he did; it was ridiculous, awful and ugly to do it with a man. How can a guy be fine if he is fucked by another guy? He thought silently. He heard a knock on his table and saw the barterer calling him. "Are you okay boy? Will I bring you a drink? It will be from me." He asked. Ed rubbed his tears and smiled, "No, I am fine. I just needed a place to drop my burden that's all" He said. "Recently a man came many times over here and drank more than three bottles of Vodka and in fact he was crying too, he even asked for more bottles but I simply refused him caused I didn't want him to be hit by a car in the road. Looking at his cloths and the stars on his shoulder collar looked like he was the colonel!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Sorry for the late update! Please this is my first and I am trying my best, please no rude comments and helps are always welcomed! (4 review for next chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

He looked at the hotel and entered seeing unnoticed, "Geez, its late Al should be worried." He stated climbing the stairs. Before he entered his room, he took a deep breath and slapped himself two times. He entered closing his eyes. He was lucky that Al was not in the room. He was just going to enter the bathroom, 'BANG!' a sound came from the hallway. "Brother, where were you?" Al asked curiously, he was worried and scared. He really wanted an answer. He saw Ed's hair was all messed up; there was a smell in his mouth-the smell of scotch. He looked at Al and smiled. "Uh, I didn't know that the bastard can cook, he is a great cook I think he would better be a chef and give his position to me. " He lied and gave another laugh. "You had dinner without killing each other? And why is your hair all messed up?" Al asked totally surprised. "Uh, He-I mean I was the first to throw food but he started it, he told something about my height and Winry so I had to. Totally not my fault." Ed said quickly and entered the bathroom. Al sighed thinking that they two will always fight. He has the feeling that he lied but didn't hold an objection towards it.

The water cascaded down his shoulders to his waist, the water ran hot on him, the sensation Winry gave to him while giving a blowjob came back to his mind. He moved a little forward; feeling the water running on his length, remembering how she did. He looked at the door being sure it is locked. He started again, many moans escaped through him. It made him start pumping on himself. How he loved when Winry did it. He was disturbed by many knocks at the door, a metal hand clanking on it. "Brother, are you okay?" Al asked as he heard many moans from the bathroom. "A-Al, yeah I am okay go back don't worry about me." He said uncertain about what the younger sibling is thinking. He was finished within time, when he came out he saw his brother with the documents that Mustang gave to him.

"Hey Al, whatcha doing?" Ed asked drying his hair with a towel. He looked at his smaller brother who was excited. "Brother the colonel gave you about Shou Tucker the life sewing alchemist; it says he created a chimera who can actually talk! But it only told that it wanted to die." Al told the last sentence sadly. Ed knew how emotional his brother is at this type of thing. They cannot be indicated as brothers because of their nature, till they see their ambition and looks. "Al, I am going to sleep okay, goodnight!" he said cheerfully but was again stopped by the younger sibling. "Brothers the marks-"He just said till this. Ed sighed and turned almost flushed. "Winry and I did it okay now don't go aw on it!" He almost whispered and went running towards his room. Al was frozen, after thinking what they did; he end up rolling on the floor. He was sure he did great taking himself with granny to the contest.

Resembool

Winry looked at the window unable to sleep, she was addicted to him. Remembering his voice made her blush; his touch was like feather to her. He loves her, he is also addicted to her, dose he remember what they did? Did it made him want to come back? She thought. She wished somehow his automail breaks and she came go to him, or he can come to her. "I wish to hear you…" she said silently as the wind blew on her face. She send kisses through the wind thinking it would hit his face and the kisses will be delivered. Her eyes were looking at her bed now, thinking Ed was sleeping with her. Slowly she moved into the blankets and slept quietly. "Goodnight, Ed" She said smiling lustfully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**aw! I know this is just stupid! what would I do I was having my exams near! and didn't got so many ideas to write! I was suffering from studying! uff! so many pages!**

**oh wish me luck!(3 reviews for next chapter!) (having writers block but, got ideas!)  
**


	12. Authors note: appolozise

Sorry! Guys I am really sorry I lost all my writings in my pc! I had to formate it for some reason!

Pls I am apolozise to you all! –cries loudly- I am sorry I won't be able to update this month! –cries and bites of the head of a teddy bear- and thank u for wating!


	13. Chapter 13

**What to say? It's been a while...  
So here is the next chapter and those edxwin lovers THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF EDXWIN part…  
Sorry to waste your time**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was late, perhaps too late. "Ed...Ed...Please listen to me..." winry begged. Tears already steaming out her eyes as the alchemist didn't looked back. He was broken, his heart was bleeding. He wanted to cry out._

_He once looked around, there was a smile. "It wasn't love…I was just lust wasn't it?" He asked her._

"_No! Ed I-" winry tried to speak but was soon cut off, Ed looked at her smiling _

"_You should have thought...before spreading your legs...For someone else" and those were the last words he spoke before leaving her. _

O

X

O

It was hard to explain Ed's mood this month, even Al was scared to ask why. The young alchemist waved at his brother as usual before leaving the hotel. He walked on the cold footpath as his boots made those _tap _sound. A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth indicating he was tired.

A dry smile appeared on his face as he reached his destination. He pushed the gate open, the crunching sound of the dry leafs and the feeling of cold surrounded him. Ed rang the bell and crossed his arms while waiting for the response. The door opened and the blond entered.

the room was dimply lighten. The fire place was the only source of light, Ed huffed taking of his coat throwing it somewhere near. His attention was taking by the dark haired man sipping vodka from one bottle. His lips curled up to a grin, "So your here fullmetal"

"Hurry up colonel" The blond said already unbuttoning his shirt, He didn't smiled but it was found cute by Mustang. Roy wore a dark denim with military shirt, his face looked tired. "Come here" the dark haired male told, The blond did as told. He flinched a bit for the dark smell of vodka. His golden eyes were shining due to the reflection of the fire haze.

Dark eyes seemed to hold something planned for him. "Kneel" Mustang commanded. The dog followed; however he was a bit uncomfortable. He knelt between the two legs, eyes never leaving leaving the darker one. Mustang's grin just grew wider till Ed felt disgusted to look at his face.

"give me a blow..you know what it is right?"

The blond looked disgusted, but he had to obey, his face turned into a frown. His fingers fumbled against the smooth fabric of his superior, hands ghosted on the others crotch. The older slightly groaned. The was only silence,only the sound of unzipping the pants were heard. Ed grasped as he felt a tug in his head, His length was big.._REALLY BIG, _Ed thought

Hesitant at first, he swirled his tongue at the head which made the other groan. Slowly taking it in his mouth, he was half way through it and can get more of it inside. Roy watched him with intense eyes, his breath hitched as the other took every inch of him in his mouth. He was unable to stop moaning as Ed's head went up and down while his hand massaged his balls.

His eyes never leaving his though, which was making Ry hard to breath. He thrust his cock deeper into his mouth and there were already pre-cum surrounding it; _It didn't taste good_.

His tongue came out to lick the pre-cum while his hands played with the balls. This movement went on for sometime till Roy gave his waring, and before the blond could pull back his mouth was filled with the _salty-sticky_ liquid.

Roy panted heavily, but looked at the alchemist in-front of him. Panting, blushing and _ cute, _he thought.

**XXXXXX**

**End! **

**sorry its so short!**

**please review otherwise..Ed will get raped by KING BRADLY!**


End file.
